Deck of Ninja's
by Lightningblade49
Summary: One thousands year's have passed and The world has Changed, What is a Immortal Knuckleheaded Ninja to do with his time? Will include Synchro Monsters, Pairing decided by Poll


**AN: Don't own Yugioh or Naruto **

**This is not a chapter these will just be the cards Naruto uses to start off with there will be changes later. **

**Cards of this deck will comprise mostly of cards of konoha with the other villages Mixed in. I've researched thoroughly on the characters of other villages to find enough characters to make multiple cards dont worry character which aren't in the deck currently will show up later when i chop and change the Deck around, there will be Original spells and traps mixed in with current cards.**

**So there's no confusion Naurto's generation are cards of them before shippuden. I have cards lined up already of their shippuden versions which will come later on, this only apply to them and the Subaku siblings other villages will have only one version of there cards, I do have Akatsuki cards already lined up as well.**

**This deck wills Contain Synchro Summons.**

Monster cards 25

Naruto Uzumaki (level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 1500 Defence 1200) If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again.

Sasuke Uchiha (Level 4 Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 1500 Defense 1400) When this card is summoned to the field, you may look at one of your opponents face-down spell/trap cards, then return it to its original position.

Sakura Haruno (level 2,Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 500 Defence 500) Can be special summoned from your deck by discarding the top card of your deck to the graveyard.

Kakashi Hatake (level 7, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 2400 Defense 2100) When this card is summoned to the field you may copy one monster's effect on the field until this card is sent to the graveyard.

Rock Lee (level 4, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack 1800/ Defence 800). Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle increase this card's attack by two hundred and decrease it's defense by two hundred. If this card's defense reaches 0 destroy this card.

Neji Hyuuga (Level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Defence 1600) Once per turn you can look at one card face down on your opponents the field.

Tenten Higurashi (Level 3, Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 1100 Defence 1800) When this card is summoned to the field, you may search your deck for one equip card, then show it your opponent before adding it to you hand. Shuffle your deck immediately afterwards.

Tsunade senju (Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 2900 Defense 1800). During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, you gain the difference as life points.

Jiraiya (level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type , Attack 2600 Defense 2300)By giving up half your Life points you can remove one monster from play.

Hinata Hyuuga ( Level 2, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 800/Defence1100.) If you control a face-up Tuner monster You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard but it's attack & defence points are halved.

Hidden Mist Brothers Gozu & Meizu (Level 3, attribute Water,Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Def 700). Once per turn this card can take control of one of it's opponents monsters until the end phase as long as the controlled monster attack points are below it's own.

Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman(level 5,Attribute Water, Ninja type, Attack 2000 Defence 600)If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute.

Haku ( Level 4, Attribute Water, Ninja Type, Attack 1500 Defence 1500) 0nce per turn it can change its level from 1-8.

Raiga of the Seven Swordsman (Level 6, Attribute Light, Ninja Type Attack 2100 Defence 0)By discarding one Card Destroys one face up Trap on the field.

Ranmaru (Level 1, Attribute Water, Ninja Tuner Type Attack 300 Defence 0) this card cannot be destroyed by Monster cards exceeding 1900 Attack points.

Iwa Kunoichi Suzumebachi (Level 4, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 1600 Defence 1600) If this card is destroyed you can summon 2 bee tokens in defence position with 0 Attack & defence points, they cannot be used in a sacrifice.

Kumo Ninja Dodai (Level 5, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type, Attack 1800 Defence 2200). This Card can Negate an Attack once per Turn, loses 200 attack & Defence points per use of Ability.

Kumo Kunoichi Samui (Level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1700 Defence 1500.) if destroyed by a spell or trap Card she Can be special summoned from the graveyard with 1000 Attack & Defence point's in Attack position.

Sabaku no Gaara ( Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja Type Attack 1700 Defence 2000 When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card destroys a monster draw 1 card.

Suna Kunoichi Temari ( Level 4, Wind Attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Defence 1100) once per turn you can destroy one facedown spell card on the field, if the facedown isn't a spell return it the facedown position.

Suna Shinobi Kankuro (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 800 Defence 1500) When used in a Synchro Summon draw 1 card.

Iwa Elite Kurotsuchi (Level 6, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 2400 Defence 2100) when summoned this card Destroys all facedown cards on both sides of the field but skips the battle phase.

Suna Kunoichi Matsuri ( Level 3, Earth Attribute, Ninja tuner type, Attack 700 Defence 800) when this monster is summoned you can special summon a level 2 or below monster from your hand or deck.

Shino Aburame(Level 2,Dark Attribute,Ninja tuner type Attack 800 Defence 0) gain 100 life points per card on the field.

Kumo Kunoichi Karui (Level 3, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1400 Defence 1200.) No effect

Synchro Summons/extra deck: 7

Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox (Synchro monster, Level 10, Attribute Fire, Pyro Type, Attack 4000 Defense 4000, One tuner monster +Naruto Uzumaki +One non tuner type monster(s). When this card is summoned to the field destroy all spell and trap cards on the field but skip the battle phase. This card cannot be target by spells and trap cards.

Gamabunta (Synchro Monster, Level 9, Attribute water, Aqua type, Attack 3000, Defence 2800 One Tuner+Jiraiya). This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. This card cannot be destroyed while it's on the field. This card may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You can not attack your opponent's life points directly with this card.

Katsuuya (Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Earth, Aqua type, Attack 1600 Defense3400. One tuner type monster+ Tsunade Senju. This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. You may sacrifice this card to special summon as many monster from your graveyard as you can with Attack Point's equal or less then Katsuuya.

Hizuren Sarutobi-The third Hokage (Synchro monster, Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack ? Def ?), One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. When this Card is sent to the graveyard remove it from play instead. This card gains 400 attack for every Ninja in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, choose one card on your opponent's side of the field and send it to their graveyard.

Monkey King Enma(Synchro monster, Level 6, Attribute Earth, beast-warrior type, Attack 2300 Def 2500), One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. This card cannot be special summoned except by synchro summoing it, This card can treated as an equip card to Hiruzen Sarutobi and give a 1500 atk & defence point boost, if Hizuren Sarutobi is destroyed as a result of a card effect, this card is sent to the graveyard instead.

Mei Terumi - the Fifth Mizukage (Synchro Summon, Level 7, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 2800 Defence 1000) One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster, deals piercing damage to a monster in defence mode & This card gains 500 Attack points per 'Kunoichi' Monster on the field.

Shukaku the One tailed Racoon (Synchro Summon, level 6,Attribute Wind, Beast type. Attack 2400 Defence 3000)One tuner monster +Subaku no Garra. If targeted by an Attack switch's to Defence Mode.

Spells:13

The Elemental nations (Elemental Nation's a field spell card, that gives all Ninja type monsters an increase in 500 attack& Defence Points.

Substitution Jutsu (Quick play spell, When a Ninja type monster is attacked you may return that monster to your hand and have a log token in its place in the defence position. (log token lv1 atk 500 def 500)

Hidden Mist Jutsu (Normal spell card, While this card is face-up on the field your opponent's monster(s) cannot attack, as an added bonus water attribute monsters on your side of the field can attack twice. This card can only remain on your field for 3 turns.)

United we Stand (Equip Spell card, The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.)

Flash tag (A quick play spell card, When this card is activated flip all monsters into face-up attack position.)

Ninjas Will (Normal spell, for every Ninja in your graveyard deal 100 points of damage to your opponent.)

Great breakthrough (Normal Spell,Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners hands.)

Pot of greed (normal spell, Draw 2 Card)

Graceful charity (normal spell, Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.)

Monster Reborn (normal spell, Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard Special Summon it.)

Kunai (Equip Spell, gains 500 Attack & Defence points.)

Gold sarcophagus (Normal Spell, Banish 1 card from your Deck, During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add that card to your hand.)

Double Summon (Normal Spell,You can normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Trap Cards:12

Edo Tensei (Continuous trap card, Send any number of monster's from your hand or field to the graveyard to special summon one monster with an equal or less level to what was sent to the graveyard. The summoned card cannot be destroyed in battle, or by a monster's effect,spells or trap effects. The summoned monster cannot attack your opponent directly. If edo tensei is removed from the field then remove the monster from play.)

Magical Cylinder (Normal Trap Card, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Attack.)

Explosive tag (counter trap, Negate the activation of a spell or trap card)

Restriction seal (Counter trap ,During the battle phase opponents monsters attack is cut in half.)

Water Prison (Continuous , Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot attack or change its battle position. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Earth Wall (Normal Trap- Activate only when a opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.)

Mirror force ( Normal Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.)

Kaiten (Continous Trap, As long as there is a monster with 'Hyuuga' in it's name on your side of the field you can cancel one attack per turn, Kaiten is destroyed if there is no card with Hyuuga in its name on the field.)

Earth Grudge fear (Normal Trap , increase the Defence of 1 face-up monster on the field by 800 points until the end phase of this turn.)

Draining Shield (Normal Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's Attack.)

Urgent Tuning (Normal Trap, Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)

Call of the Haunted (Continous Trap, Choose 1 Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon tthe Chosen Monster in a Face-up Attack Position. When this card Leaves the field, The Chosen Monster is Destroyed, destroy this card.

**A 50 Card Deck this took alot of effort to put together, as I said before this is Just the Starter deck other cards will be mixed in later and I might make a second deck for Naruto. If you have questions ask me through PM.**

**Ive made some slight adjustments by taking out a couple of cards and adding a few rest assured the cards taken out will be used later.**

**I look forward to working on this Story but dont expect quick updates.**

Lightningblade49 OUT!


End file.
